supernatural season 3
by lord hunter 20
Summary: starts during the magnificent seven episode pairings Harry/Jo harvelle
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER I DONT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR HARRY POTTER

most of the dialogue is from episode 1 but i put some of my own for harrys charecter

SUMMARY start off during the fight at the house aganst the seven dealy sins in episode THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN and episode 2

this story is NOT slash harry is taking the place of ruby she might be in the sorry but i havent decided

pairing will be Harry/jo harvelle

episode 1

Sam grunts as Pride stragles him the other demons watch hearing a noise behind him a demon on beside pride turns to see a hark haired man holding a knife as the man slashes his throat getting the attention from the female demon he trust his hand forward the demon throws her head back as a black mist come out her mouth the woman fall to the ground unconcious pride turns relishing sam goes for the man but sam grabs him and the man thrusts the knife through prides throat pride falls down the host now takes some breaths"Who the hell are you?"Sam askeds. "I'm the man that just saved your ass."He said "Well, I just saved yours too."Sam replied "See you around Sam." and he turned walk to the hallway "Wait!".Sam called. but he continued walking and was gone Sam went to the door and was to sign of him.

THE NEXT DAY

Sam and Dean laid pride next to the other possed man in the grave Bobby and Dean poured fuel over the bodies and they turned to look at tamara as her husband body burns. "Thinks she's gonna be all right?" Sam asked Dean "No definitely not".Dean replied. they turned as Bobby came over "Well, you look like hell warmed over" Dean said as B obby stood next to him. "Well, you try exorcising all night, see how you feel". replied Bobby. "Any suvivors, Bobby?" Sam asked him. "Well, the pretty girl the brunette and the heavy guy. They'll make it."replied Bobby. "Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but still" "it's more than you can say for these poor bastards."said Dean. "Bobby that knife. What kind of blade can kill a demon?"Sm asked Bobby. "Yesterday i'd have said there was no such thing." Bobby replied. "Im just gonna ask agian. Who was that masked dude? The more troubling question would be he's a better fighter that you"Dean asked Sam. "Three demons,Dean. at once."Sam replied "Oh"replied Dean "Hey, whatever it takes pal"Dean said "If you want a question, I got one."said Sam. "What's that?"Dean asked Sam. "If we let out sevan deadly sins, what else did we let out?" all three pondered Sams question. "you're right, that is troubling." said Bobby as Dean lit a match and throwing it in the grave setting the bodies on fire. "see you gents around"said Tamara "tamara" called Bobby she turned "the world just got a lot scarier be carful" Bobby said. "you too" and she left "you guys as well"said Bobby" "got it" replied Dean "so what now"Sam asked Dean "we keep a look out for anything come on"said dean" the brothers got into the car and drove off

episode 2

DINER cicero pines motel

Sam sits at a table laptop in front of writing in a note pad. noticing some on sitting opposite him. Sam looks up and see's the guy from the house who helped him with the deadly sins."Hello. Sam." The guy said. "You've been following mw since Lncoln."Sam stated Sam. "not much gets by you, huh?" Harry . These are amazing gotta love american food. try some". "That knife you had. you can kill demons with it."Sam asked "comes in handy to when i have to save a damsel in dstress." said Harry. "Where you get it?"Sam asked "the mall." harrry replied "Wy are you following me"Sam asked "why "Sm asked agin "cause the whole hunting evil guy needs a hobbie, then these the whole antichrist thing" Harry replied. "Excuse me?" Sam asked. yoy know, psychic kids. yellowed eyed demon gathers you up for celeb death match happens you only one survivs"Harry replied. "How do you know of that?"said Sam

"I'm a good hunter and i make it my bussiness to know what i get involved in before i use i skill"Harry said."so yellowed eyes as you called himhad BIG plans for you huh."Harry said. "Had being the key word" said Sam "Oh yeah, yeah yeah heard about that impressive work sorry i didnt think you would be able to pull it but congrats anyway the demons deadit doen't change the fact your special in that ESP-vision kind of way " said Harry. "No that stuff's not happening anymore. Not since yellow eyes died."said Sam. "I'm thinking you're still a big deal. i mean after all that bussiness with your mom". Harry said ."what about my mom"Dan asked. "you know what happened to her friends. you dont know you got a lot to catch up on my friend"Harry replied."so look up your moms friends"harry said and wrote down there numbers on a knapkin and gave it to Sam "then call me my cell phone is at the bottom. see you" as he got up "Oh by the way you do know there's a job in town, right?" he he left. cell phone rings it was Dean "yeah Dean" "these a job here answeared Dean "that accident in the paper, theres four more in the paper all kinds of **accidents **

Sam was sitting in the hotel room and had just finished searching through the names on the paper all were dead so he called the last number ten minuets ago

knock knock Sam got up answeared the door "wondered when you'd call"he said and came in and stood against the desk "They're dead" Sam said to him"All of them. Al of my moms friends, her doctor, her uncle. every one who knew her all of one went through a lot of trouble to cover their tracks."said Sam "yes yellow eye demon" harry said "so whats your deal. you show up here know who i am, everything" said Sam "all readdy told you"he replied. "oh yeah your a hunter, just a hunter who knows all about me and my family just tell me who you are" "Sam, it- "just- tell me who you are" Sam asked "it dosnt matter"Harry replied. "Just tell me who you are"said Sam they stared at each other for a while he didnt want to tell Sam what he was but he wanted to change certain this that she saw that were going to happen so "ok fine"harry look at Sam in the eye "i'm a wizard" haerry replied "that some kind of joke"Sm replied "gods or scouts honour or whatever"said harry "your a wizard" "and i'm here to help you and Dean of course "harry replied and i can if we-you and Dean and i trust each other "Ok start talking all those murders waht was the demon trying to cover up"asked Sam "i dony know yet"harry said "Al i know is it's about you all of it" "What?" "dont you get it Sam, it's all about you what happened to them was to cover up whatever he did to you". "and i can help in a non all mundane kind of way i can use my magic to hep you and Dean, as well as help you save Dean i know people and some demons good demons before you say anything NOT all demons are evil,i'll see you around Sam" and he vanished. well if i didnt belive before i do now he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER I DONT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR HARRY POTTTER

PAIRINGS HARRY/JO HARVELLE, NO SLASH IN THIS STORY

episode 4

Bang! Bobby reloaded the colt Bang! Bobby look at the target and saw a guy "Cute piece". He said. "Who are you?". Said Bobby. "Won't stop a demon. If thats what you think" harry replied. "Hell the would you know" asked Bobby. " Oh, I don't know. Call it an educated guess."Well ain't I lucky' then?" said Bobby "Found a subject for test fire." "Luck had nothing do with this. But, hey, by all means, take your best shot." Harry said stepping in front of the target. and waited Bobby gripped the colt and aimed but didn't shoot "Are you gonna stand there like a pantywaist or are you gonna shoot - Bang! as Bobby fired Harry look down and look up at Bobby. Bobby look shocked lowered the colt "Ouch. this smarts a little" harry said "What the hell do you want?" Bobby said "Pace on earth. A new shirt. Now, do you want me to help you out with that gun or not?. Hmm" harry asked.

The demon priest grabbed Dean by the throat lifted him up "Don't kill him lets just go"said the female demon. but the priest continued strangling Dean "Please" she said. Bang! Dean fell on the ground as the demon was shot by Sam light came from the bullet hole and around his throat the demon fell to the floor dead. Sam aimed at the girl "Sam, wait"Yelled Dean as the gun shot out of Sam hadand into harrys hand "I got her covered"Harry said and went over to her the demon look at him and harry thrust his hand out ans the demon began to shake as her head went back as a black mist came out of her mouth she fell to the ground harry ponted his hand to the black mist and it exploded. Harry pointed his hand at the colt and it flew into his hand "Thought you to coud use a hand "Harry sad handing Sam the colt then vanishing. leaving both of to look at the deadpriest and unconcious girl

Sam was in the hotel room getting ready to go as Harry opened the door "leaving so soon"harry said. sam gave him a look "come on you killed a demon today go celebrate with dean "yeah well maybe you dont care but he was also a human too"Sam replied "Sam, you know what happens when demons piggyback humans." harry said "you probably did him a favour" "A favour, your cold you know that" Sam said "No just not stupid and the guy that saved your ass a couple of times" Harry replied. so you could be a bit nicer, since im helping you with Dean with his problem "You keep saying youll help but last time I checked Deans still going to hell"Sam replied "everything in its own time, Sam, I'm a wizard i can't just clik my fingers and make it happen like that. But there's a quid pro quo here. We're in a war" Harry said "I know you dont like it you would'nt be you but you need to be more toughter Sam

episode 6

"Burn, witch, burn." said Dean "What the hell" as the car slowed down to a stop "Harry" said Sam "Sam, listen to me, thers's no time. You need to listen" Harry said "whats going on" Sam asked "So this is Harry huh" said Dean "year hi" replied Harry "I as hopeing to meet you" said Dean "i needed to warn you about whats going on" harry said "year we know there witches we take care of a few witches "replied Dean "I'm not talking about a few witches, jackass besides there not actual witches, these are just people messing around with things they know nothing about, i was born this way, I'm talking about what they serve" Said Harry "Demons" answersed Sam. Dean looked at him "They get their power from demons" yeah." Harry replied. "And there's one here. Now, i can sense it". "What" said Dean "It knows you're in town. It's gonna come. It's gonna come. it's more than you can handle" said Harry "we can handle it "said Dean "No you can't! i'll be around." he siad and vanished.

Dean was goughing and groaning on the floor as blood came out of his mouth. he hearf footsteps approaching Dean look up to see Harry kick the door and walk in Dan grunts as harry lifts him up and throw im on the bed and squirts some liquid in his mouth then the pain slows eventually stops Harry looks down at him "your welcome" harry says. you saved my life"says Dean a couple of minuets later after he cleans himself sitting on the bed "don't mention it "Harry replies "What was that stuff?"Asked Dean. "God it was ass,it tasted like ass." "its called witchcraft, short bus or you wanna call it"Said harry then he leaves "Your the short bus, short bus" said Dean as Hrry closes the door behind him.

the demon held Dean agians the wall "Wait" Harry said htey all turned " Plese i just came to talk" said harry. "your the wizard i've scensed " she said "so this a new thing i've heard demons doing anything to get souls or is this just you thing" then he flung his hand out and the demon flew at the wall she got "well nice talk" she said and they started fighting "for a wizard you dont do much magic"she said when they fell on the floor "how about this then"said hary and his hand was on her and the next she stareted shaking as a black mist came out of her mouth and she slumped onto the floor as dean and sam fell to the ground "go"said harry to the brothers i'll clean up this mess, go" and the boys left

back at the motel Dean was outside and the lights started flickering and saw harry "so the devil may care after all. Is that what im supposed to believe?" said Dean "i dont believe in the devil"replied harry "wacky night so what happens now" "dont worry im sure a nother job will come soon " saud harry. he said see ya Dean" and vanished


End file.
